Merlin Colin Fancy Meeting an Irish Girl
by Write4EVAandeva
Summary: In a little Coffee shop in London, Christina Nicole, an eccentric Author who's addicted to coffee and literature, meets Colin Morgan, An Irish Actor who secretly loves Christina's books. A Friendship is born. Rated K for sarcasm and some MILD romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:20 in the morning and I had not had my coffee yet.

I looked out the window to see the world passing by in a blur; with my headphones tucked in tight and music blasting. It was much, much too early in the morning for my taste, and I hadn't managed to kick myself out of bed until about 4:00. With a demand to be at the train station by 4:30 on the Eurostar by 5:00, I had barely had time to shower and put myself together, much less make a pot of coffee. And the only thing they had on the train was tea…or decaf.

We were almost to London, and I had two conferences for fantasy writers to attend; one at 9:00 and one at 11:00. I had been writing since I was a kid. Being a good half Irish or more, and loving Ireland, I always had a desire to try to live there, so after my debut novel was published in America I moved to Ireland, the land of my forefathers to study ancient Irish history for a book series I was planning to write alongside the sequel to "Eieldren Child" my debut. After living here for three years, the distinct dialect started to rub off on me, and soon enough I had the Irish accent down to an art.

My debut novel was starting to go big here in Ireland, and also England. And I was looking forward to the fantasy conference, and signing. Then this afternoon around 3:00 I had to head back to Ireland for a Comic Con; as you can see my day was packed with activity.

The train came to a stop. Looks like I was here. I quickly got up from my seat and grabbed my luggage. Then hastily exited the train, checking my phone I saw that it was 6:00. Now I know you're wondering, 6:00? But the conference is at 9:00! Why bring you in 3 hours early?

The answer is, because the directors and sponsors of the conference are unreasonable and have no faith in the participant's ability to show up on time. (This is good, because I am really not very good at that.) They also scheduled a pre-meeting at 7:30. All of us will meet together for an hour and a half about they're conference and what they can do to get me to come back next year.

As I stepped off the train an attendant in a business suit handed me a set of keys to a rental car, then walked me to it. It was a ford focus. Fancy. I thanked the attendant, whose name was John, and jumped into the driver's seat. It had taken me a while to get used to driving on the opposite side of the road, but know I breezed through the streets carefully eyeing for a coffee shop. When I found a nice little nook relatively close to the place where the conference was going to be held, I pulled up and into a parking spot. I reached into my bag for an off white knitted hat that would slouch on my head like a very loose beanie. This was my secret weapon. I hoped no one would recognize me in it; if anyone would recognize me at all….

I hopped out of the car, slinging the bag over my shoulder and shutting the car door with a swish of my hip; and in my raggedy tennis shoes, tromped into the shop.

It wasn't too early in the morning, around 6:20, but Colin Morgan was in need of coffee. He was a fairly good morning person, always getting up early to get a jump on the day, but today was very full for him…and he knew he needed that rich black substance so popularized by Americans to get him through his schedule. As he pulled into the coffee shop a silver ford focus pulled in at the same time. He looked over at the driver. It was a fair skinned young woman that looked about 23. She had very dark brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length; it was gently curled and swooping. She pulled an off white hat out of her glove compartment and threw it on. She was beautiful.

Colin watched as she opened her car door and jumped out, then with a burst of personality shut the door with her hip. He smiled to himself; classic, he thought. She was wearing light blue denim jeans that were ripped and tattered from use, with big holes in the knees, and flared bottoms. She wore a simple black tank top under a vintage looking green t-shirt that had a big Irish flag on it. Over that she wore a hanging tan sweater. Over her shoulder was slung an indie bag with pens and pencils sticking unorganized out of the side pocket. She was slender, but not too skinny; average. As she tromped tiredly into the shop in her thick soled tennis shoes, and headphone cords trailing out from her hair, Colin's heart skipped a beat. Then throwing on his own beanie hat, and shrugging on his faded army jacket, he followed into the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up and placed a 10 on the table; the coffee shop was almost empty. "Can I get a triple shot white chocolate mocha, as big as they come? Thanks." I moved over to the edge of the counter in case anyone else wanted to order. After a minute or two a tall, lean and lanky man came up to the counter.

He had a Northern Irish accent when he spoke, and his voice was pleasantly deep. "I'll have a large Americano, please, thanks." He looked over my way and I smiled and nodded.

"Morning." I said.

He nodded, then hesitated for a moment and said, "My names Colin, what's yours?" He held out his hand for me to shake, and I did. To my surprise it was quite firm.

"Christina," I said.

"Huh, Christina; you look very familiar," said Colin. And I caught a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"The beanie didn't work did it?" I asked.

"No," he grinned, "But it was a nice idea."

I laughed, then in a moment realized something, "Your Colin Morgan, aren't you?"

"The beanie didn't work?"

"I've been watching the show since its start."

We both smiled, and began to laugh when a loud and pointed sigh caught our attention. The waitress stood with an amused look on her face and two coffee's in hand.

"Oh," I suppressed a giggle, "I better get that." I reached for my coffee, and took a sip; pausing for a moment to let the feeling sink in. Ahhh, I could start my day now.

Colin grabbed his coffee and turned to me, "You have any time to waste?" He asked.

"Only about a half an hour and I'm headed to a fantasy conference."

"Here in London?" he asked his face lighting up.

"No…" I said, "In Africa. Yes in London."

Colin started to blush, "Are you signing there?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll see you there." He said.

I didn't understand, "Wait, why?"

He grinned for a moment. "I want to get my copy signed."


	3. Chapter 3

Colin was grinning, I'm sure my face must have gone slack with surprise…

"Wow." I said under my breath, "It's gotten THAT big?" My eyes were probably huge. Colin gave a slight nod.

"I really enjoyed it." He said. It took me a moment to register that he had said anything. I smiled.

"Thank you…that actually means…quite a lot." My Irish accent still clung strongly to me; it had become such a habit. I brushed my fingers through my overlong bangs, shoving them aside.

Colin shifted his weight to the other leg, and said, "So you have a half an hour to talk?"

"Yeah…." I held back a smile. Colin threw a glance at a couch over in the corner of the room, and motioned to it. I smiled and nodded, "Sure I've got the time."

He smiled and lead me over to the couch, moving the pillow aside so I could sit. I did, and he sat next to me, sipping his coffee and then setting it on the table. He turned to me.

"So I really liked your book and the characters you wrote."

"Thanks." I said, appreciative, "I definitely toiled with them for a long time." I laughed.

"Falon was really well written." said Colin, "He was probably my favorite character."

I looked down and laughed a little just to myself. "That's ironic," I said, "because when I was finishing the book I thought of castings for characters…you know, for if it ever became a movie." I rolled my eyes, the notion was unlikely. Colin noticed.

"And?" he said.

"Oh well," I said, "I actually thought that..." my cheeks flushed, "You would be a good cast for his character."

Now it was Colin's turn to blush, but he followed this up with a smile. "I think that's a brilliant idea." he said, "I would love to play him if given the chance."

I laughed, "You're forgetting something."

"What's that?" Colin said with a sarcastic edge in his voice. I picked up on it, and returned the favor.

"Oh…I don't know…there's no movie."

"Well," Colin started in, "I have been trying to get Katie, Angel, and Bradley to read it, but they don't often make time for stuff like that. Katie was the easiest to convince though…she is reading it right now. I finally got to Johnny, our main producer/writer. He read it, but he hasn't told me what he thinks of it. If he likes it…."

It took me a moment to gather what he was saying. If Johnny liked it…if he wanted to do something with it…my book could become a movie. It might be possible.

I almost spit coffee. "Oh my gosh, Colin! That would be amazing! You could DO THAT?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways." He said.

My face lit up at the possibilities. "Thank you so much." I said, my voice full of conviction.

Colin grinned, "A good work needs to be shown off, if you would like too you should come by Pierrefonds at lunch hour and we could talk to Johnny about it."

"Seriously!?"

"Definitely."

I barely refrained from flopping back on the couch in sheer joy. I let out a sigh of content, closing my eyes slowly. I had been dreaming about a movie for a long, long time.

"And besides," I heard Colin say, "I'd like to see you again."

My eyes flew open, and a smile tugged at my lips…ever so slowly, ever so reluctantly…I let it spread itself over my face. I looked at Colin. He was blushing and looking down. "I'll come by Pierrefonds and we can talk to Johnny…how about in a week's time?"

Colin looked up at me, pleased and excited. "That sounds about right."


End file.
